The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a musical composition section extracting method, and a program.
There is a method in which favorite parts of musical composition sections are extracted from a plurality of musical compositions prepared in advance and the extracted musical composition sections are joined with each other. This method is called remixing. In the scenes such as club events and the like, a plurality of musical compositions are prepared in a reproducible state, and remixing is realized by manually controlling reproduction timing and volume of each musical composition. In addition, there are more people who personally enjoy remixing. For example, more people remix musical compositions to match the rhythm of jogging to create an original musical composition to be listened to while jogging.
However, proficiency is necessary for joining musical compositions in a seamless manner without degrading the qualities of music and rhythm at the connections between the musical compositions. For this reason, it is difficult for many users without proficiency to casually enjoy musical compositions which have been remixed with no sense of discomfort at the connections between musical compositions. In view of such circumstances, an apparatus capable of automatically connecting musical compositions in a seamless manner has been studied and developed. One of the achievements is a music editing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-164932. This music editing apparatus has the functions of matching the tempo and the key of a musical composition as a remixing target with a predetermined tempo and key and controlling the reproduction timing such that the bar top positions are synchronized. With such a function, it is possible to connect musical compositions in a seamless manner.